


My Fondest Memory

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dizzy unintentionally plays matchmaker, its feels good to write for my og descendants pairing, part of jayeviesources 12 days of jayvie, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: “Actually,” Dizzy begins, gaining the older pair’s attention, “I have this assignment that Fairy Godmother gave us. Evie, what’s one of your fondest memories from your childhood?”
Relationships: Evie/Jay (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Fondest Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Jayvie Source's 12 Days of Jayvie. I choose the prompt Musical. I took inspiration for this little one shot from In a Crowd of Thousands from the musical version of Anastasia.

There was something delicious wafting through the air and it was making Dizzy’s mouth water. The young girl stretches and pushes herself away from her desk. A little break from her school work wouldn’t hurt her. Besides she had to find Evie for one assignment and going on a hunt with an empty stomach didn’t sound like any fun.

Wondering into the kitchen she found Jay and Evie standing opposite each other. The blue haired woman with the most mischievous smile on her lips as she reached out with flour covered hands. Jay with an innocent smile on his lips as he takes a step back and away from her. 

“Eves, come on, it was an accident,” he tries to placate her, hands raised in defense, with laughter in his voice. 

“Uh huh.” Evie’s hands shot out, burying themselves in Jay’s long hair. He squawks indigently as she continues to mess with his hair, the dark strands turning a powdery gray. 

Jay surges forward and catches Evie around her waist despite her best attempt to escape. His fingers attack her side, laughing together as Evie tries to wiggle her way out of his hold. 

“Jay...stop…” Evie tries between her giggles. 

He stops and pulls her closer, resting his forehead against hers while they catch their breaths. It was a cute sight to see as the two adoringly gazed at each other, though frustrating as the pair had yet to actively do anything about the very obvious mutual feelings. It was enough to make a little hopeless romantic sigh. 

“Oh Dizzy!” Evie turns to her in surprise, slowly breaking out of Jay’s hold. Dizzy notes that Evie is either completely oblivious or is trying to ignore the visible look of disappointment that had crossed Jay’s features. “Want a cookie?” 

Dizzy takes the warm chocolate chip cookie from her before taking a seat at the kitchen island. Evie smiles brightly at her as she runs her hands over her outfit to try to smooth out any wrinkles. Jay greets her with his one sided smile and a nod before turning away to the mixture they’d been ignoring. 

“Did you need something?” 

They weren’t counting on her disturbing them, but would anything have really changed besides their usual flirting? Would Jay have finally just kissed her? These were the things running rampant through her mind as she enjoyed the sugary treat. 

Dizzy watches as Evie gives a light shrug and turns back to Jay, his hands holding a large bowl with cookie dough. She tries not to awe at them as Evie’s finger dipped into the mixture and offered it to Jay to taste. Jay nips the finger. Dizzy pretends to focus on something else as Evie squeaks, her eyes darting nervously back to her.

If Celia were there with her, she’d have already ruined the moment with some faking gagging. 

“Actually,” Dizzy begins, gaining the older pair’s attention, “I have this assignment that Fairy Godmother gave us. Evie, what’s one of your fondest memories from your childhood?”

Evie hums, a finger gently tapping against the side of her chin. “My fondest memory?” The woman’s face softening as she began to recall. “Believe it or not, it is one of the memories on the Isle.”

“Really?” Dizzy’s eyes widened, surprised as she was sure it would be one of her newer memories on Auradon. 

“Mmhmm,” Evie only continues to smile, taking some of the dough from the bowl Jay offered and helping to roll up more balls. “It all started just after my sixth birthday,” her smile wavers for all of a moment before continuing, “there was this boy. He made my time locked in the castle with my mother so much more bearable.” 

Dizzy excitedly leans forward, “who was he?” 

Evie’s smile saddens, “I don’t remember who he was. I don’t even remember his face. I never knew his name, just shades of red and gold.” 

Something caught her eye as Evie spoke. Jay had stiffen. His eyes flicking back and forth between Evie and the balls of dough he was making far too big now.

Interesting.

“What did he do for you?” she prods, watching Jay as he tried to make himself smaller. 

“Oh,” Evie giggles softly, taking the large ball of dough in Jay’s hand and splitting into more manageable pieces, “well, it started small. He’d leave knick-knacks for me, hidden away in a bush just under my window so mother couldn’t see. It was just little random things like beautiful flowers and dolls. I’d always sneak out when my mother was distracted and retrieve them. The dolls were dirty, but it was nothing a good washing didn’t cure. It’s how I got into designing clothes, you know?”

“No way!” Dizzy grins, slyly watching as Jay’s body language changed. He grows less stiff, the tension in his shoulders easing. A small smile returning to his lips. 

“Yep!” Evie replies, “I began by making cute little dresses for all those dolls he brought for me. I had quite the collection before Mom found and destroyed them. Dolls and the like were too beneath me apparently. It never stopped the boy. He continued to leave me the dolls and until he started to bring me accessories. I turned those into little barretts.” 

“He was my first friend, even though he never spoke to each other. I was afraid mother would do something horrible if she found out. In the end, she did. She had begun to catch on with the appearance of dolls that someone was visiting me. She’d made me drive him away.”

Dizzy gasps, “oh no,” watching as the pair saddened at Evie’s words, “what did you do?”

“I had to tell him to stop. I cried and yelled, telling him I didn’t want anything to do with him or his silly little gifts.” Evie’s attention falls to the counter, tears slowly falling from her eyes. “It was the worst thing I had ever done.”

“Did you try finding him?” 

Evie looks up as Jay covers her hand with his and gives it a squeeze, a sad smile on her lips as thanks. “I didn’t get the chance, but I always wanted to.”

“Nothing’s stopping you now,” Dizzy pushes.

“No, but I don’t think I do anymore,” Evie quickly side-eyes Jay. 

“Jay,” Dizzy calls, smiling innocently as the former thief turns to her, “what’s your fondest memory?” 

“Oh,” he chokes, releasing Evie’s hand in favor of pretending to cough, “it’s um...well...it’s nothing too...I mean, it’s special.” Jay stops, running a hand over his face before finally taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. A nervous smile comes to his lips as he turns to the girls. 

“I don’t have a lot of fond memories from the Isle, but there is one,” he scratches at the back of his head. 

“There was this girl.” 

Evie softly interrupts him, bumping his shoulder gently with hers, “of course there was.”

He bumps back, staying pressed lightly against her side, “it was her sixth birthday. Things had started off great. Hook was even there, putting his head in the crocs mouth to get laughed from the birthday girl. It went south when an evil dragon demanded she and her mother had to be exiled.” 

Evie froze as Jay starts his story, but he refuses to look back at her, “I hadn’t thought much of it at first, but I felt bad that she had to be locked away. So when dad had me off trying to steal things for the shop, I found something for her. I snuck away to her castle and heard her sing.” 

He sighs happily, “and she could sing. I knew I wanted to make her as happy as I could. It was small things. Flowers I thought she might like and couldn’t get to see. I figured all girls like shiny things so I found some nice shiny rocks. It was the dolls I’d found that made her the happiest. I left them near a brush without a word, just a wave and ran off to hide out of sight. She’d come out minutes later, quickly snatching them up before running back inside. I’d stay there behind my tree and just listen to her sing to the dolls I’d given her.”

Evie’s cheeks growing a light pink, “it was you.”

Despite Evie’s whisper, Jay continues, “it was nice. Even though we never spoke. I was a little heartbroken when she told me to stop coming. I figured she'd finally grown tired of me. I waited a week before visiting again, but I didn’t let her see me. She looked so sad looking out her window as though she were waiting for something. But by then I had joined up with Mal and I had to stop. I regret not visiting again every day.”

“Jay,” Evie frowns, calling for his attention, “why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugs, “you didn’t seem to remember me. So I figured I’d just let it go. Besides, you didn’t need to worry about a little thief.”

“You still should have said something! I wanted to know who you were. You were,” Dizzy could only watch as Evie cut herself off. She looks at Jay, her cheeks growing redder. She takes a deep breath and smiles softly, “you are my first love, you idiot.” 

“Oh.”

Jay’s breath hitched and Dizzy took that as her que to leave. She smiles as she quietly backs out of the room, the two completely obvious to her movements as they stepped closer together. 

If things were to go the way she figured them too, Celia was going to owe her ten dollars.


End file.
